homemade_stuck_in_the_middlefandomcom-20200213-history
Leah Diaz
Leah Diaz is a main character in Stuck in the Middle. she is older than her friend Belle and Daemon in the Diaz family of Diaz kids. she is known for being the mastermind behind her and Belle’s schemes. Personality Leah is mischievous and always up to some shenanigans, usually with her friend, Belle. She is the mastermind behind all of their schemes and is the dominant girl who makes most of the decisions for BelleStuck in the Belle-Day Party. While both Leah and Belle are childish because they're little kids, Leah comes off as the more mature of the two. She is very dim-witted, but she is a lot smarter than her friend Belle. Leah is manipulative and likes to blackmail other siblings to get what she wants. Above all, Leah is fun, athletic, and adventurous, always coming up with games and activities that keep her and Belle occupied. Since they're always active, Hayden uses Leah and Bella as crash-test dummies for his inventions. They also love camping but usually get kicked out from camps for being too chaotic. Biography Leah is the fouth-born child of Tom and Samantha Diaz. she is the older girl to Belle. Her older siblings are Raiden, Elena, and Hayden. She is the older sister to Daemon Diaz. In Stuck in the Belle-Day Party, Leah discovers that she and Belle were not actually born on the same day because she was born just before midnight while Belle was born just after midnight. So, she blackmails Hayden to throw Belle a big birthday party to compensate for all the past years. This causes Hayden to ask Belle to start making her own decisions which drives a wedge between them. But Belle later admits that she still needs Leah. Leah attends Marshport Elementary School together with Belle and Daemon. When Leah is not in school, she is usually leading Belle into some schemes, games or activities. Some of these include breaking rules on purpose by doing things that her mother told them not toStuck with No RulesStuck with a New Squad. Other times, it's different activities like a treasure hunt, eating trash or pretending to be various things like firefighters, detectives among others. Episode Appearances Season 1 #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with My Brother's Girlfriend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck without a Ride #Stuck in the 13th Birthday #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives Season 2 #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck in the Belle-Day Party #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Girl Genius #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck Dancing with My Mom #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck with a New Friend #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards Season 3 # Stuck at Christmas - The Movie # Stuck with Raiden's Secret # Stuck with a Diaz Down # Stuck in Camp Chaos # Stuck with Hayden's Bethany # Stuck with Horrible Helpers # Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery # Stuck in Spring Break # Stuck with a New Squad Trivia *She is the older sister to Daemon Diaz. *She wears glasses. *She always gets into trouble along with her friend, Belle. *She always comes up with crazy plans along with Belle. *Leah is 5 minutes older than Belle. *Leah is the dominant girl. *Leah is somewhat smarter than Belle. *Leah loves peanut butter and jelly. *The pilot and "Stuck With No Rules" are the only episodes that show Leah without her glasses on. *Leah likes to watch the weather channel. *Leah and Belle went out of town on a scouting trip and Tom didn't even know. *In Stuck in the Diaz Easter, Leah tried to eat candy off of Elijah's hat. *Leah loves to do everything with Belle. *Leah could complete the ninja challenge but Belle couldn't and she went up for it anyway. *Leah likes to mess with people. *Leah can sometimes easily drive people crazy. *Leah thinks that Belle can't complete the ninja challenge just because she is 5 minutes younger than her. *The girls drive their mom crazy. *Leah and Belle were born a day apart but no one never told them. *Leah is in 3rd grade to 5th grade so far in the show. *Leah goes to Marshport Elementary School. *Leah is ticklish on her foot as shown in, Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie. *Her zodiac sign is Gemini.